Seven days
by CrookedMouse
Summary: Naorise week 2016! Seventh Day
1. First Times

**A.N.- Naorise official on tumblr declared Naorise week a go! Had to contribute to the OTP that got me on the interweb.**

* * *

First times

The gossiping wasn't anything new.

"I heard Risette got a boyfriend!"

"I heard he's filthy rich!"

"I heard he's cute!"

"I heard-"

"I heard-"

Rise had heard enough. The more people talked, the farther it got from the truth. All those years as an idol dulled her attention to the whispers. Yet, she still picked up the bigger scandals and they still hurt her. Something about the products she was in commercials for or one production she did. Mostly negative things that she had no control over.

But the fans tended to drift into the more personal rumors. Boyfriends, family, anything that could be, they thought of it. Except for the truth. After all, a super popular, attractive, and wealthy idol must be able to date any one they want and do it, right?

Rise rolled her eyes whenever she thought of that mentality. Many idols were not allowed to have dates, due to the backlash and snooping of the press that would ensue.

And even if they allowed dating, Rise never had someone who came to mind. Before she was an idol, no one looked her way, and now roses to 'Risette' were common. It even followed her when she took a break. She didn't blame them, marketing teams knew how to make things appealing, but she wasn't interested.

It wasn't until she joined the Investigation Team that she actually found someone. She clung to Yu because he believed in her and even helped her with her identity of being an idol. Soon the town was talking about how she was dating him.

Again, it wasn't the truth. It took a while after rescuing the Detective Prince for her to get her first real crush. And then her first date.

And then...

Naoto had been fidgeting a lot as they walked back to Rise's after a date. Well, not exactly fidgeting, but Rise knew Naoto's body language.

"What's up?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing..." Naoto waved it off, going back into the thoughts that seemed to provoke the fidgeting.

"Liarrr," Rise puffed her cheeks out and playfully poked Naoto's arm. "What's bothering you?"

Naoto had a habit of turning away to hide a blush if the hat wasn't reachable or on Rise's head instead.

"I heard that..." Naoto's voice betrayed some of the nervousness. "It is...customary to kiss after walking someone home..."

Rise smiled. Naoto had probably spent a while asking their friends for date advice despite the embarrassment it caused.

"It's a cliché, but yeah I've seen a lot about it." The idol took Naoto's hand and gently squeezed it. "You don't have to though, if you aren't comfortable."

"N-no I..." The detective sighed. "I want to, I just don't know..."

"How?"

The slight nod was all that it took to have Rise continue.

"It's okay, I don't know either." Naoto seemed shocked at this, but Rise just shrugged. "It's my first time dating someone too, so we'll figure it out together, okay?"

Rise gave Naoto a smile and for a moment it looked like the detective was going to keep arguing, but Naoto nodded back.

"Together."


	2. HurtComfort

**A.N.- Alrighty! Day two with hurt/comfort as the prompt... For once I couldn't really think of any major angst situations and the first one I wrote fit more into the domestic life prompt, so I hope you all don't mind a short one.**

* * *

"Overworking: forcing yourself to work too long or too hard." Naoto sighed. "Years ago you would have yelled at me for the same thing."

There was no answer but the detective was not expecting one. Rise was already fast asleep on their bed, leaving Naoto to watch over her. The soup was still on the stove, but the detective made sure to keep it hot for the idol.

"We're too alike.."

A case file nearly had coffee stains over it due to the sudden call from Rise's manager. Naoto never needed to interact with Inoue much so the private cell call hinted at larger issues. Not that this one wasn't as large as Naoto was expecting.

"You need to be more careful. At least no supernatural occurrences were involved," the detective's tone carried a slight hint of humor before it faded with the silence.

Naoto sighed again, debating on just watching the sleeping idol out of worry or trying to combat her nerves with chores.

The chores appeared to be the better option.


	3. Confessions

**Confessions**

It had taken a while to strike Rise that while she admired Yu, she had a crush on someone else. She couldn't figure out when she started to notice the small things about Naoto, but at the time she probably still thought she could help Kanji get with the detective. When she finally addressed herself how she really felt about Yu, her feelings for Naoto managed to sneak into her thoughts and it hit her like a truck.

Naoto was beautiful, kind, and even kind funny when sarcasm was on the table (most other jokes were unintentional, she found as Naoto unknowingly started a pun war with Teddie).

Thinking back at what she knew about crushes, she managed to check off every point by thinking about the detective. But as Rise lay back in her bed for the night, she wondered.

"Would Naoto feel the same?"

Even though Rise had learned by now that boys weren't the only thing on the table, she was still concerned. Kanji blushed as hard as she did whenever someone even mentioned Naoto and Yu seemed close to the detective.

So she decided to wait and see. She pushed Kanji to confess to Naoto and was a tiny bit relieved that Yu was dating Yosuke (despite everyone looking at her because of the way she acted towards him before, she smiled and congratulated them). If Kanji and Naoto were a good match, she wouldn't interfere. Her arcana was the Lovers after all, why shouldn't she be a matchmaker?

However, Kanji was still stubborn to actually confront his feelings and after a long argument, Rise had to stomp her foot down.

"Fine! If you won't confess, I will!"

She stormed out, done with the roundabout conversations and hiding her own feelings. She heard Kanji behind her, panicking and telling her to not tell Naoto about his feelings. Rise wasn't planning to.

Instead, she caught Naoto off guard with her frustration.

"Naoto I have a crush on you!"

"H-huh?!"

Thankfully her rush of energy didn't last long so she was able to calm down and realize what she did. Naoto was understandably shocked but Rise did explain herself despite her embarrassment.

"So...yeah..."

Everything seemed quiet for a moment and Rise felt like she shouldn't even breathe because that would break the silence.

"I...see…" Naoto pulled down the signature cap and Rise managed to catch a glimpse of the blush invading the detective's face. "W-well… I like you too."

Rise eventually would apologize for ruining Naoto's plan of standing off to the side and waiting for something to happen.

"But we would've gotten nowhere," Rise would giggle.

"Mhm." Naoto would smile and gently take the idol's hand. "I prefer this."


	4. Domestic Life

**A.N.- Lemme know what you all are thinking about these! Even the smallest feedback makes my day! :)**

* * *

 _Domestic Life_

Naoto would never admit to pulling out the anti-riot gear that one Christmas Eve. Never. Logic simply ran its course and the detective prepared for the worst. The sights seen that day were misleading, that is all. If anything, Naoto blamed the lack of proper communication.

So why was the detective standing in front of it again, deciding whether or not to put it on?

Logic never failed. The case wasn't that dangerous. But the suspect might pull a knife or a gun and…

Logic was beginning to blur with emotions and Naoto began to try and pull apart the reason why.

These extreme self-preservation thoughts only occasionally were brought up when social skills were needed and not there. Naoto could at least admit that in private. So why the sudden fear now? It wasn't like the detective didn't know self-defense.

No answer was gained from staring at the protective gear and the silence was broken when Naoto sighed and looked away.

"This is childish." The detective would be fine and has been fine over the many cases taken. Why was it suddenly being questioned?

"Are you alright? You're gonna be late." Rise peered inside the room, eyebrow raised.

"Ah, y-yes." Naoto shook the thoughts off, reaching the answer.

There someone to come home to.

Granted they were both out so often that they wouldn't see each other much, but still.

"Be careful!" How many times was Rise going to say that? Even going into dungeons, she always said it.

At first Naoto only assumed that she was merely looking out for the new team member but…

It was instead out of the same worry that Naoto wished to placate.

"Naoto?" She was standing in front of the detective, waving a hand. "Are you okay? You're zoning out a lot more than usual..."

"I'm fine, sorry for worrying you," a shake of the head managed to straighten Naoto's thoughts.

"If you're sure. Just try to keep your head attached, alright?" Rise giggled, most likely thinking of the many other times Naoto managed to run into things while stuck in thought.

The detective smiled warmly at her, knowing that the fear from before came from never wanting to leave the idol's side.

"I promise." The sudden seriousness in Naoto's tone made Rise looked curious, but the detective was already saying goodbye.

"G-goodbye, be careful!"


	5. Birthdays

**A.N.- What? I don't have a problem with puns!**

* * *

Birthdays

Rise hummed as she stared at her phone, but the text remained the same.

"Yo Rise, wanna hang out?"

She hummed again, trying to think of a way to let Yosuke down easy. She didn't necessarily want to spend her day with his awkward attempts to insist that wasn't into Yu. His lies were too easy to see through.

Instead she wanted to spend her day with…

"Hm?" Naoto frowned and raised an eyebrow as Rise held her phone out and took a picture of the detective bringing out their lunch. "What are you doing…?"

"Nothing~" Rise giggled as she sent a text first. "Sorry! It's my dog's birthday today!" She quickly put a couple stickers on the picture before sending it. "She's a Shibagane!"

The idol stifled her laughter as Naoto looked curiously over at her.

"...That's a stretch."

"Hey, I tried."


	6. Their Future

**A.N.- Guess who nearly forgot to upload? This galllllll**

* * *

Naoto thought that life was already planned out. In the future, detective work. Right now, detective work. It never seemed to be missing anything, despite the shadow's claims.

No, it was perfectly fine to continue on with being a detective and focus on the case at hand. But now it wasn't exactly going to work that way and Naoto had accepted that.

"Your tie is crooked," Yamato Takeru chuckled as Naoto raised a hand to fix it.

"T-thank you..." Naoto checked to make sure nothing else was out of place.

"You're gonna be late at this rate," Yamato Takeru giggled again and walked around Naoto. "You look fine, Rise always loves your outfits! Just remember your wallet and the ring and you two will be smooching in no time!"

Naoto blushed rigorously and sighed.

"Why must you appear now of all times…?"

"Because you don't want to admit that despite all your nerves, you're excited." Yamato Takeru stated plainly and stared with bright yellow eyes. "No matter how many times you tell yourself that anything could go wrong and Rise could say no, you're still excited." The persona smiled encouragingly. "Just admit it. There's nothing wrong with being happy that you get to ask. There's nothing wrong with with thinking about the happiest outcome."

Naoto tried to think of a rebuttal but stopped, knowing from experience that arguing with an inner part of yourself wasn't the best idea. Instead the detective nodded.

"You're going to do fine," Yamato Takeru nodded back and let Naoto walk past and to the door.

Despite all the awkwardness and nervousness that came from this future, Naoto wouldn't change it for anything.


	7. Free Day

**A.N.- Here we are, the last day for NaoRise week! I've really enjoyed it and I hope you all did too!**

* * *

Day off

Days off were the best. They were hard to coordinate, sure, but the results were the best. Sleeping in as much as they could (Naoto had the habit of waking up early anyways), spending more time making a good breakfast (Rise was getting better), talking about the day before going out and doing what they intended.

Most of the time, chores got in the way before promptly being put on hold until they have gotten their fill out of the day.

Catching up on shows (whenever one of Rise's films showed up, she would groan and talk about some director or co-star that got on her nerves), revisiting favorites (Naoto's look of joy when the Featherman theme played always shown through), and maybe even catching new shows was always up first. They didn't want to go out when they could be noticed more easily.

But when they could go out, it was almost always nice. Meeting with friends, going out for food, seeing movies (Rise choose the movies most of the time), and just going for walks were refreshing.

Sure fans and maybe one or two paparazzi would approach them but with less harsher moods it was easier to connect with them (Naoto's jaw dropped when a child declared that they wanted to be a detective because she had heard so much about the "Detective Prince").

In the end it was still calming to come back home. The dog would tackle Naoto with love while the cat sat idly by, accepting Rise's love. They would finish the chores before deciding dinner which more often than not were a collaborative effort.

Then they were alone in their room and both would think:

"Days off are the best."


End file.
